Multa Fratiba (Tribe)
Deep within the Chilled Forest of Phericiae, there was a huge crowd gathering. They did not know the reason, only that their leader had called them all here for something important. A Weavile stepped upon a large platform crafted from ice, followed by a Gardevoir, Druddigon, and Mismagius. The four looked at the crowd, observing them. The Weavile raised his hand. Everyone immediately silenced themselves. “You’re all probably wondering why we brought you here today.” The Weavile began. “The time to band together has come...Ladies, Gentleman, and Genderless...We are forming our own Tribe this day!” There were momentary cheers and grumbles throughout the crowd before their leader went on. Description Name: “ We will be known as the Multa Fratiba, a derivation of a special phrase meaning ‘Great Brotherhood'” Vile proclaimed proudly. Tribal System: “The way we control things around here will be a little different then how these other tribes do it...We will emphasize choice around here...Not by the most powerful, nor the smartest. The individuals with the most control will be those that have their control given to them by every last one of you that stand here today.”'' Leader: “As I’m absolutely sure all of you know...I am Vile, the Weavile that founded this tribe. I will be continuing to remain in the lead position.” ' '''Description: “For those that don’t understand the system from it’s concept, allow me to fill in the blanks for you. You, the members of our tribe, will vote upon your leader. Said leader will reign until their death or retirement. This Leader may also choose 3 council members to reign with them. As I’m sure you’re aware, I have taken the liberty of doing so. Grace the Mismagius, Sylvia the Gardevoir, and Talon the Druddigon are my members of choice. You will take care to listen to their orders as well as mine, but mine will reign supreme, obviously. Now, I’ve been talking enough...Would one of you care to explain some more?” '' Vile said as he looked around the members of his council. It was Grace who floated forward to continue.'' “Our purpose for EVERYTHING we do for the tribe is to unite the world...by any means necessary. Everyone who has joined our cause is likely to be sick of the many conflicts in the world...All the unnecessary pain caused. We want it all to stop. To do that, we have no choice but to use force to unite all the inhabitants of the world. We bring peace by the means of force. We must not be afraid to push past the walls that stand in our path, no matter how large they be. While I myself do not encourage violence, murder, or anything like that...You must not hesitate to resort to violence if anyone were to stand in our path to peace.” Grace explained to the group with a tone of joy. Talon stepped forward next. “We are a family, and family must always stick together. When we travel, we do so in groups in order to protect one another. This, of course, will be especially true if any of the four of us were to leave, for it is during these times our enemies that think we are alone will strike us expecting an easy victory. This will not be true, however, for with groups come power! And with power, we can fight back against those that dare to attack us. We will be traveling often, so keep those words in mind. There will be many days where any of us will travel to other continents for a few days in order to scout them out, recruit more to join our cause, and possibly to form small outposts away from here, our home base in the Chilled Forest. Being a family, everyone here will be expected to stand up for one another. Thus, if any of you, or us for that matter, hear that any member of our tribe has been injured by some foe, it is all of our duties to avenge them and make them pay for standing against our noble cause. That being said, we will not take kindly at all to betrayal. Betraying your brethren is an unacceptable crime under just about any circumstance. If it is discovered any of you has betrayed us...The punishment WILL be a harsh one. Being exiled will be the least of your worries should you dare to betray your brothers and sisters. Don’t be surprised if you face an...early departure from your life. But, we can forgiving on many other things. Plead your reasons, then we as a council will decide if your excuse may spare you from any punishment we may have in mind. Moving on, there may be questions about who exactly may join our cause. The answer is...anyone may join us in changing the world and become part of our family. Many of you may be of the Dark, Ice, and Ghost types, but as you can see by the presence of myself and Sylvia, that does not define us as a tribe. Anyone willing to devote themselves to uniting the world for the sake of peace may join, and we will be sure to welcome them with open arms.Encouraging those who you know would appreciate joining is encouraged by all of you standing here. As of now, our size is not yet enough to deal with the bigger of the well-known tribes all around us. We just barely come close to the tribe of the nearby Zerae. But we hope to change this in the future. As is shown by our progress from beginning to now, there are a few members that join us with every passing day. With time, we hope to become just as large, if not larger than some of the biggest tribes in our history. But of course, that will most likely not happen for many, many years down the road. But for now, what we do not have in size is made up for by our determination and furiosity! We make our territory well known to any passerby by marking it with the very claws of our leader, which in this case would be Weavile claws. Though, any of you may make your own marks as well, as long as Vile’s claws are easily noticed. If anyone would be foolish enough to step foot on our marked territory...We must not hesitate to punish them for their mistake. Strangers just cannot be trusted on our grounds, for we will never know what they may have planned. We are sorry if this offends any of you, but is just how things need to be done with our line of work. Now, I pass on the speaking role one last time.” '' Talon said before Sylvia stepped forward.She spoke by telepathically communicating to everyone present, with some help of some other Psychics that increased the strength of the telepathic broadcast. ''“ Despite the opinions that many have formed about the nature of our tribe, not everyone here is expected to be violent and aggressive. There is a large variety of different roles that will benefit the tribe that do not require violence. We are always in need of healers, scouts, and spies, for example. Though, there may be a time where all of us will be called upon for a little dirty work. During the times of war, anyone may be called upon to help in the fighting, and all of you will be expected to take that call and leave any morals you may have about violence for a short time. Otherwise, should we know of someone who is not particularly fond of violent acts, we will certainly try not to call upon said Pokemon often. There may be exceptions to this rule however if we are running low on those capable of doing a task that needs doing. Of course, everyone will have to at least accept the ways we do things, even if they are too violent for your tastes. If you are not willing to accept our methods, then you will be kindly asked to leave. That being said, we will try not to be too offended should anyone wish to leave us...As long as one of us four are informed if you do, and at least a reason why. You will also have to take care not to interfere with us any longer...Doing so would make us very disappointed, and a punishment may end up coming for you. Well...I do believe that we covered just about everything by now...Are we ready to move on?” History “ To end our time together, I’m sure all of you would like to know how we came up with the idea of making my group into a well-developed tribe. Well, let’s take a step back for a moment and start in the very beginning. As any of you veterans will know, our group started out as nothing more than a small group of Pokemon wanting to get back at those who wronged us. But, as we got much larger and forged out our own territory...I felt like there was something missing in all of this. Confused, I paid closer attention and observed the actions of many of you, my followers. It felt like we were all just individuals tolerating one another, simply following my rule with no unity. I then gathered with my council to discuss a possible solution to all of this. Together, we decided that the greatest solution to our dilemma was to do form a tribe. Admittedly, I was very hesitant to undergo this process however, due to some bad blood I had found in tribes. But, these three all helped to finally convince me to undergo this process and let us all become one large family, or brotherhood. So then, the four of us all sat and developed all of our rules, goals, methods and the like. This process has taken us several weeks now. But we finally came up with our result. This result, which had required much planning, you have just witnessed this very day.” “Okay..We’re finished, you may now all applaud and celebrate.” And celebrate everyone did. There was much loud cheering and rounds of applause from all the tribe members, including a little illusionary fireworks display from Grace herself. Category:Tribe Category:User-Created Tribe